In a conventional construction, an electric toy racing car track system is formed by a loop of track sections which are connected end-to-end together to form a pair of coextending lanes for respective toy cars to race with each other. Each lane is provided with a central groove for guiding a respective toy car by its bottom guide pin and a pair of conductive rails on opposite sides of the guiding groove for supplying electrical power to the toy car via respective brush contacts on the bottom of the car. The track sections have, invariably, a flat upper surface for the toy cars to run along in a manner which is smooth but monotonous.
The subject invention seeks to provide a track section for a toy racing car track system, which adds variation and fun to the game.